A Cat's Shadow and a Crawler in the Night
by Amber Rose Black
Summary: A kurtty fic! Would Kurt and Kitty's relationship change if she was on the run from Hydra, a cat hybrid and had run from Canada to Germany? What if she had a different name, a different personality and a different background? Would the relationship be for the better or worse? Why don't you decide.
1. Kurtty 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own**

**This is my version of Kitty Pryde. I know it is not very realistic but it had to be this way for the story to work. This is based on X-men evolution**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Amber Pryde, but I like to call myself Kitty. I have been on the run from Hydra for 2 years. I am only ten years old. When I was 8 I turned half cat half human. I have black fur all over my body, I have a cat's tail and I have cat's ears at the top of my head. What makes me human is that I have long blond hair and blue eyes; my body is in the same shape as any normal human.

I ran away from my home in Canada when I was only 8. You see, my house was set on fire by a company named hydra as they tried to catch me, and they were ever so surprised when I phased (what I call it when I walk through solid objects. Don't ask me how I do it I just do) through the wall and by some miracle I escaped. The only thing that they succeeded in was killing my parents. I lived on the streets of New York for 1 year until they found me again. And again I got away. I was a stowaway on a ship that took me all the way to Germany where I am now.

I am 10 years old and I live in a forest outside of a small village in the German country side. I do not speak a word of German. But today was the day where my life would change completely. It started like any other day. I woke up and ate an apple I had stolen from a stand in the village, and I sat there for the whole morning did not eat anything for lunch as I was really hard to find food, and sat there for the whole afternoon and ate another apple for dinner. Once it was dark I set out to get some food for the next day.

When I arrived at the village I made sure to keep the hood on my cloak up so no one could see me but I did not need to as no one was there. I looked around and stained my ears to hear something, suddenly there was jeering and yelling from the direction of the center of the village.

"TÖTEN DEN DÄMON!" Someone yelled. I sneaked towards the noise and a horrible sight met my eyes. There was a bonfire and tied on to a stake that was sticking out of the fire was a boy probably the same age as me. But this was no ordinary boy. He had a thin layer of navy blue fur that covered his whole body he had glowing yellow eyes, a devil like tail, three fingers, two toes, fangs, indigo hair that went down too his shoulders and pointy ears.

I was stricken with horror but not because of how he looked but the fact that they were burning him alive.

"HELFT MIR!" the boy cried out. And that was exactly what I did. I pushed my way through the jeering crowd until I was in front.

The boy cried out "Helfen." before he passed out. I was running on pure adrenaline as I phased myself through the fire and to him. I phased him out of his bonds picked him up and ran, with the mob right on my heels.

I ran through the main part of the village and hid behind one of the houses in a dark alley. I laid the boy down on the ground and sat next to him. After I could not hear the mob's shouting I picked up the demon boy and walked slowly (partially because he was so heavy) and quietly back to where I was staying in the forest.

Where I lived there were plenty of trees and some of them had fruit on them except I dared not eat them because I had no clue what they were. I lived right beside a stream that came from a glacier on the mountains that surrounded the forest. I put him on the ground by the stream, went to the river and got a bucket of water. I walked back to the boy and ripped a piece of clothe from the bottom if my cloak and stated dabbing his wounds with a wet rag.

His body was bleeding and oozing white stuff all over. I took what remained of his shirt off and blushed a little while doing so. He was very muscular and there did not seem to be an ounce of fat on his body.

After I finished getting almost everywhere, I laid down beside him exhausted and fell asleep

The next morning I woke up and looked over to where the mysterious boy was laying. I sat up and started to walk over to where I had hid the little bit of food I had, when he groaned. I walked back to him and sat beside him waiting for him to wake up.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and he tried to sit up but I pushed him back down.

"Don't try and sit up, it will only hurt you." I said. He looked at me with his unnerving golden eyes that made me think he knew everything about me, and croaked "water".

I got the bucket and slowly dripped the water for a while, and when he had had enough I put it down and introduced myself.

"My name is Amber, Amber Pryde but you can call me Kitty. What's your name? Do you speak English? Because I do not speak a word of German."

"Kurt Vagner. And ja I do speak English he responded. He had a thick German accent and his voice was pretty high. After a couple of minutes he asked "did you save me?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Vhy?"

Truth was I had no idea why I saved him. It could have been the fact that I would save anyone if they were in trouble, but I think that that was not quite it.

"Well" I said. "You're not the only one who looks different, and being burned alive is not anything anybody should have to go through."

"Zank you" he said simply. "I need to get back to ze circus."

"oh I heard about that, you travel with them." I said. I had seen a couple of posters in the village.

"Ja, my parents are in charge"

"oh that's cool"

"I should probably get back to them"

"well you can't walk and I don't think I can carry you again so you're going to have stay here 'till tomorrow, then I will help you walk there. Here have an apple." I said handing him the last of the food.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked

"No" I lied.

He ate in silence while I stared at the sky.


	2. Kurtty 2

**Disclaimer: Really, do you think I own this?**

**I am sorry if the German is not correct. I am using goggle translator.**

**Anyone wanna Beta my story?**

**Chapter 2**

For the rest of the day we talked, Kurt told me about his life at the Circus with his adopted parents and in return I told him about my life here in the forest with the chipmunks. He seemed sad that I had to live on my own, but why would he care I had just met him? Maybe it was because he knew what it was like to be an outcast. He told me about all the acts he had performed in, they sounded amazing! I felt like I could trust him, a feeling I had not felt for anyone in a long time. He was really funny, it felt amazing to laugh again, he made me feel happier than I had in years. I had some funny stories too, like when I had first come here and I fooled a partially blind lady into thinking I was a cat so that she would give me some meat but instead I got a mouse. Eventually night came and we fell asleep. The next morning after we woke up and I helped Kurt stand up. He seemed to be able to walk O.k but he still needed me to help, so we walked together for a half an hour until we reached the outside of the Circus.

"Where to next, Kurt?" I asked

"The blue trailer over there" he answered, pointing at a trailer a couple feet away. We walked up to it, Kurt climbed the stairs by himself and knocked on the door while I waited at the bottom. A woman answered the door. She had long black hair and green eyes that were puffy from crying, she looked about 30 and when she saw Kurt she exclaimed "Kurt, mein Sohn! Sie sind Hause! Eric hierher kommen! A man came to the door in his P. J's he was about the same age as the woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. The three embraced. They looked so happy, all I wanted was to be with my family again. I started to walk away when the woman called ''Vait! You saved our sons life please come inside. At least for the night"

I turned around. Why would they want to come near me? Nobody ever did. I walked back and smiled. "Thank you." I said.

Kurt introduced me to his parents, who asked me about my life. Great. I told them simply that I was on the run from an organization called Hydra that captures and experiments on mutants, and that I had escaped to Germany a while back. They did not ask about my parents which I was grateful for. They were the most generous and nice people I had ever met. They acted as if I was one of there own children! They gave me food, they gave me clean clothes, they let me use their shower and they gave me a place to sleep! I fell asleep that night happier than I had been in a long time. To bad I would probably have to leave soon.


	3. Kurtty 3

**Disclaimer how about NO?**

**Thank you to Dragon Cat and Stormfiregirl for your reviews.**

**Chapter 3**

I tiptoed down the pathway that lead to the exit to the Circus at the crack of dawn. When I heard a bamf come from behind me. "Vhere are you going?" a voice said. I turned around to see Kurt standing right in front of me. "I am leaving." I said simply. "Vhy?" he asked sounding slightly hurt. "Because this is your family not mine. They won't like me. No one does, I'm an outcast. Why would they be any different? Besides if Hydra finds me here they would take you too." I said. "But zey von't find you here. You vouldn't be alone, look at me! I am a demon, at least people don't try to burn you! Please stay, for me?" He said.

I took his three fingered hand and said "You are not a demon. If you were a demon you wouldn't be so nice and fuzzy." I took a deep breath and said "I guess I will stay, but only if you promise they won't hate me."

He smiled and said "I promise."

**Sorry for the really short chapter! I will post another one soon**


	4. Kurtty 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men Kurtty would be happening.**

**Double update!**

**Chapter 4**

I loved traveling with the circus. Just like Kurt promised no one in the Circus hated me. They welcomed me with open arms and treated me like family. It was strange thinking that these people were my friends I had forgotten what one was. I had to help with the moving and cooking and cleaning but I did not mind, it was fun after the lonely years of solitude I had endured. I was now 12 years old as was Kurt, and we had become the best of friends. We were inseparable, you never saw one of us without the other. We were constantly playing pranks on the other members of the Circus and even sometimes on each other. I had learned how to speak German pretty well but I was definitely no pro. Kurt and I were the only children there so the only ones who needed to be taught math. Yay. It was useful, but me and Kurt both agreed that it was definitely not fun. What was fun was performing. I was part of the knife throwing act. The knife thrower (Greg) would throw knifes at me while I was on a rotating wheel. The last one he would throw would go into my stomach that I had phased, and then I would phase out of my bonds and take the knife out. It was so much fun!

"Hurry up!" I said to Kurt, I was dragging him through the forest, literally _through _the trees, to a place I had found yesterday "Be careful Kitty!" He exclaimed. "Sorry Fuzzy!" I said. I had started calling him Fuzzy a while back. My other nicknames for him was Blue-Boy and his father called him Elf. He had taken to calling me Katzchen.

After a couple minutes of running we arrived at a pond I had found. It was summer here and plenty warm especially with fur. There was even a rope swing. I let go of his hand, ran over the rope swing and swung into the pond. I came up so that my head was above the water. "Come on in" I said. He smiled and did a canon ball of the rope swing. I waited for him to come up but he didn't. I frowned and suddenly I felt something tug on my ankle. I squealed loudly and swam away. Kurt came up laughing with that goofy smile on his face. I laughed and splashed him with water. He growled playfully and splashed me with water back. It turned into an all out splash war. After a bit we got tired and decided to go in.

"That was fun." I said. We were laying in a sunny spot trying to dry off. "I really like the part vhere you squealed like a baby" Kurt teased. "Did not" I muttered and rolled over so I was facing away from my fuzzy friend. He put his head on my shoulder and said "No need to be grouchy" I glared at him. "You asked for it!" He said and started tickling me with his tail. I laughed and rolled around on the ground trying to get away. We had made a deal a while back that when tickling each other we were not allowed to use our powers. He caught me from rolling away by straddling me and using his hands to tickle me as well "I... surrender..." I said trying to breath. He stopped and got off of me letting me catch my breath. I wheezed, and looked at him. "You'll pay for that" I said. "Sure thing Katzchen, sure thing"He said.

Everything seemed so perfect, if only it could stay that way.


	5. Kurtty 5

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**Is anyone reading this?**

**Chapter 5**

Kurt and I had turned fourteen by now. I was about 5' 8" and Kurt was 5'9". I was so happy, I felt truly apart of the family. I had friends, Kurt's parents told (demanded) that I call them Mom and Dad and most important, I had Kurt. He was always trying to make me laugh, he cared about what I felt and he listened to what I had to say. I to loved to make him laugh, I loved to talk with him and I loved to be with him. He could always come to me with any problems that he had, and I too could go to him. I couldn't help but be in love with him. He was absolutely perfect in my eyes. I never wanted to be without him, and maybe that would have happened if I had not been so careless.

I had been walking through the forest thinking about Kurt and what it would feel like to kiss him. I sighed. I couldn't tell him, what if he did not like me back! Then I would no longer have my best friend. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I sat like that for about ten minutes when I heard a crack come from behind a bush. "Hello? Fuzzy, is that you?" I asked. Something flew out of the bushes and hit my shoulder. I stumbled backwards and looked down. In my shoulder was a funny looking dart. I suddenly felt dizzy and the world started spinning around me. I fell over and before I knew it, I blacked out.

I groaned, my head hurt and the bright lights were not helping. I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was strapped to a metal table with only surgical tape covering my chest and nether regions. I had a collar like thing around my neck. I struggled against the bonds, but it obviously did not work. "You are definitely a tricky one to catch." a low male voice said.

"I try" I shot back.

"Let's run test number one" the voice said. I wish I could see his face, but the lights were to bright. Suddenly I was being shocked. I screamed out in agony. But they did not stop. They electrocuted me until I blacked out. Unluckily for me that was not the worst that was yet to come.


	6. Kurtty 6

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Chapter 6**

It had been two months since I had last seen Amber, all I have now are memories and pictures. I sat at my desk in the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It was a school for people like me, people Professor Xavier called mutants. We have special powers and some, like me and Kitty, look different. I had told the professor about her, but even with his telekineses he cannot find her. "I miss you Katzchen." I whisper to the picture of her that is on my bedside table. She looks so beautiful in that picture, Her blond hair was blowing in the wind and she was laughing, I loved her laugh, it was so beautiful. I would give anything to hear it again. I was so lonely here. The only other students were Scott and Jean, they tried to make me feel welcome but they were to wrapped up in one another. I shuffled over to my bed, sighed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

"_Stop it Kurt!" Kitty giggled. "He might see you!" I was making fun of one of the big burly guys who performed feats of strength, they looked funny while doing it. "Zey vill never find me!" I said and started teleporting all over the cabin. We continued laughing and joking around until Kitty stopped laughing and looked at me with a haunted look in her eyes."Kurt?" she asked. _

"Vhat _is it Katzchen?" but instead of answering me, the scene changed so that we were in a big white room where she was strapped to a metal table, wiggling trying to get out. She was deathly skinny and all that covered her was a few strips of surgical tape. I tried to take a step forward but I couldn't move. _

_One of the five people surrounding her took a knife out of their white coats and plunged it down. Right before it hit her she said "Help me, Kurt". Then everything went black._

I shot up straight in my bed breathing heavily and sweating. I laid back down on my bed again. Why couldn't she come back?


	7. Kurtty 7

**Disclaimer: Still a no.**

**Chapter 7**

I panted as I ran through the thick forest. I don't know how long I had been running all I knew was I just had to. I stopped once I came to a clearing, listened and sniffed the air. I had a heightened sense of hearing, vision and smell, just like a cat. I finally picked up a faint trace of his scent and followed it across the clearing down into a valley and that was when I spotted my target. He was standing there right in the middle of the valley looking around. _Is he stupid?_ I thought. I phased my feet into the ground so that I could sneak up on him.

I needed to do this, if I wanted to eat. The people who worked for HYDRA would give whoever one their tests food, as this was the only way of getting it. As far as I know we are the only mutants in this facility, we are always tested together. I don't know what his name is, they never let us talk. I almost feel bad beating him again. He looked starved. But I had too. It was either me or him.

I was so close to him when he turned around and upon seeing me made the ground tremor. The tremors caused me to loose my balance and fall, hitting my head on a rock. I passed out right before I saw him running away. _You win this time._

**Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute...**

"_Kurt, please come to my office" _The professor voice sounded in my head. I had been hanging off the chandelier in my room but now I was on the floor. I rubbed my head, "I am really going to have to get used to zat" I mumbled to myself and teleported to the Professors office. "Vhat is it Herr Xavier?" I asked. He smiled kindly at me and said "Why don't you take a seat?" He gestured to the seat across his desk. I sat down. "We have found your friend, Amber Pryde." he said. I felt my heart race and I felt like I could sing. They had found Kitty, and I was going to stop at nothing to get her back. I had made her a promise and I intended to keep.


	8. Kurtty 8

**Disclaimer: Still nothing.**

**Sorry if all this changing P.O.V's is confusing. Should I put who's P.O.V it is at the top?**

**Italic means memories.**

**Chapter 8**

"Dirty mutants" The guard spat as he dragged me back to my cell. He had me by my collar that stopped me from using my powers. I had no idea what time it was, I was starving, dehydrated, exhausted and I didn't know how much more of this I could take. The guard roughly pushed me into my cell. He closed the door and I curled up in my usual spot in the corner. It was very dark and the only light was coming through the bars of my cell from the hallway. I let my thoughts wander and like usual they went to Kurt. I wonder what he was doing? Was he having fun at the Circus and totally forgotten about me? Or was he looking for me? I hoped he wasn't wasting his time looking. He promised that he would find me but maybe he had forgotten. If he didn't hurry up, it would be to late. I had a feeling they were going to 'dispose' me soon.

"_NO, NO, NO! Mom, Dad, please!" I had cried in my sleep. I had been dreaming about the night Hydra had first found me and burned down my house. "Katzchen. Wake up, Katz." Kurt whispered shaking me awake. "Kurt?" I had tears streaming down my face, the dream had been so vivid. I sniffled and hugged my knees to my chest. Kurt sat down on my bed and put his arms around me. I buried my head in his shoulder. "Why did they take them from me?" I asked. "I don't know, Kitty, I don't know." Kurt answered. We stayed like that for a couple seconds while I calmed down. "What if they take me too, Fuzzy?" _

"_They won't take you." He said._

"_But what if they do?" I persisted._

"_I will not let them take you. But if for some reason they get past me then I promise I will find you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

I sighed and felt tears prick at my eyes, but before I could start crying I scolded myself. "Crying isn't going to get you anywhere, Amber. And you know it. You have to stay strong, if not for yourself than for Kurt. He made a promise and you know that he will try is hardest to keep it. For now just try to think of ways to escape." I said to myself. When your by yourself for so long you would be talking to yourself to, it gets lonely.

I sighed rested my head on the wall and fell into a delusional sleep.

I heard a popping sound and smelt sulfur. "What a strange smell, reminds me of Kurt" I said. I opened my eyes to see what it was. And to my surprise I say my best fuzzy friend standing their staring at me like I was an alien. "I like this dream" I mumbled . Kurt slowly walked towards never breaking eye contact. "Kitty?" He asked, his voice cracking. In answer I chuckled and reached out my arms for him to pick me up. I would have walked over to him but it was rather hard but I was so weak and tired. He gently picked me up and with a pop we were out of there and into another strange place. "Where are we?" I asked quietly. "A safe place" he answered. The room was quite plain. A couple of hospital like beds were on either side of the room. Kurt put me down on one f the beds and sat beside me. He put both of my hands in his, right after pulling a blanket over me. I suddenly felt exhausted.. "If only this were real." I whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

**So many promises!**


	9. Kurtty 9

**Disclaimer: If I did own X-Men there would be lots and lots of Kurtty.**

**I wasn't quite sure how to do this and spent a lot of time thinking about it, this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Kitty looked so fragile and skinny it scared me. When I had first seen her in her cell I had been quite shocked. Here eyes that usually showed all her emotions held nothing. Her once silky fur and long blond hair were all matted and knotted. She looked dead lying in the hospital bed they had brought her to. The only thing that told me she was still living was the beeping of the monitor and her shallow breathing. It scared me too see her with all these wires and cords around her and stuck into her.

I stroked Kitty's head but her hand stopped mine. I looked at her curiously. She took my hand and put in under her face which was surprisingly soft. I smiled softly. "Fuzzy" she murmured softly. "Yes?" I asked. She didn't do anything for a couple seconds when suddenly her eyes fluttered open. "Katzchen!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Kurt... Can't... Breath..." Came Kitty's muffled voice. I loosened my grip enough so that I did not turn her into cat food. She returned the hug. It felt great to have her here again. "I missed you." I said. "Missed you to." She responded.

I heard a deep rumbling sound that started coming from Kitty. "Noooooo! That's so embarrassing." She exclaimed, attempting to bury her purpling face in my chest. I laughed. "I like it when you purr, it's cute." I said. She looked up at me and smiled, but I could tell she was still blushing.

Kitty had fallen back to sleep again when I heard the professor rolling down the hall in his wheelchair. I tried to pry myself away from Kitty to avoid any awkward situations but right as I was stepping out of the bed I tripped and fell making a loud crash. Kitty shot up in bed and looked at me, she snorted. "Smooth."

"By the way." She said as if this had just hit her. "Where are we?"

I opened my mouth to explain when the professor wheeled in. Smiling, he said "I trust you have had a good sleep."

Kitty eyed him suspiciously and didn't answer. He chuckled "You can trust me. Now Miss Pryde, why don't you tell we get you out of some of these wires and we talk?"

And so they did talk. Amber recounted some horrible stories and in turn Herr Xavier told her about the institute and that she was welcome to stay. She readily agreed.

I could not have been happier. I had my Katzchen back and that was all I needed.


	10. Kurtty 10

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

**Italic is also dreams**

**Chapter 10**

The other kid who had been with had apparently left while I was sleeping. His name was Lance Alvers. Oh well.

Speaking of sleeping I had been having re-occurring nightmares about Hydra. Each night they seem to get worse. Most nights I wake up crying and it takes hours to go to sleep again.

But this night they are the worst I have ever had...

_I cried out as they electrocuted me, again, and again, and again. My fur was singed and I could not think straight. Right when I was about to pass out the people in white lab coats took off my restraints. They carried me to my cell and tossed me in. I whimpered and stayed where they had left me sprawled out on the floor. Suddenly the walls started to twist and turn into a face that highly resembled Kurt's. "You are useless" The face said. "Why would anyone want to be around you,your a freak! Your friends don't want you. your parents are looking down on you thinking where did we go wrong? Deep down inside you know I'm right. You know people will never except you, Kurt will never love you."_

"_Leave me alone." _

"_Your so weak." It continued "Your a weak little freak with no friends." _

"_Go away!" I yelled, my voice thick._

_It just laughed. I some how managed to get up an I faced the wall. "Go away." I hissed. But the face just laughed. I got so angry I decided to punch the wall. When I tried to take my hand back but it was just going farther into the wall. I frantically tried to take my hand away but if anything it just made it sink in deeper. My face was inches from the wall when I blanked out._

I woke up with a and shot up in my bed, breathing hard. I looked around my room and that definitely did not help. I felt like my wall was going to come alive again, so I sat there. "I can't stay here" I thought. "I have to go to Kurt."

Slowly I got out of bed and tip toed down the hall to where I knew Kurt's room was. I phased myself through the door and walked over to where Kurt was sleeping. "Kurt" I whispered. "Kitty?" He mumbled sleepily, and upon seeing me with tear tracks on my cheeks he opened the blankets for me to crawl in. You may think that that is a strange response to someone waking you up in the middle of the night but for us it was only natural. We would always go to each other when we had nightmares.

I crawled into the bed and snuggled up to his warm embrace. "Anozer nightmare?" Kurt asked and I nodded my head. "Go to sleep Katzy nothing vill hurt you vhile I'm here." I smiled at my knight in blue armor and quickly fell asleep, barely feeling his tail wrap around my waist.


	11. Kurtty 11

**Disclaimer: If only...**

**Sorry it has taken me so long, but here it is!**

**Chapter 11**

I had been having a great time at the institute. I had been training (Mr. Logan liked to work us hard.), I had made friends with the other mutants (Scott, Jean) and I was going to school! The professor had given me a watch that made me look normal again, though I was rather pale. I had been so happy I could have kissed him, but luckily I didn't.

It was two week after my rescue and I was recovering quite nicely. We had just watched Mr. Logan tear apart the Danger Room, getting electrocuted in the process. It was a pretty good demo, but I still prefer training outdoors, the danger room reminds me too much of what they did to me in Hydra.

We were in the control room. Kurt of course was eating popcorn upside down. I rolled my eyes. He had an even bigger appetite than me! The professor rolled in

"X-men, we have an emergency. Scott prep the Blackbird; and since it is a weekend, assemble the full team."

Scott nodded his head and asked in a serious tone "Yes sir. What's the mission" I shook my head. It was just like Scott to act so professional.

The professor answered "Cerebro has detected a new mutant in Mississippi, she seems to be a highly disturbed individual who is not only a danger to herself but to others around her. X-Men, we have a rogue."

Sooner than you could say rogue ten times fast we were aboard the new fancy plane we had taken to calling the Blackbird. Guess who was our driver? Kurt! While you may think that this is a funny situation, I was clinging to my seat for dear life. It's not that I didn't trust Kurt, I just didn't trust his driving skills.

"You'll make a pilot yet!" Scott said to Kurt. But he seemed to change his mind when he saw that Kurt was using his feet to steer.

Now what happened also definitely not funny. I had noticed in my couple weeks here that Scott and Jean were definitely made for each other, so I had taken it upon myself to be the match maker.

I put my head on the top of Jean's seat and said "Scott seems so, like, together. He's so cool and now that I think about it he is kind of cute."

Jean laughed slightly "Cute? Uh, stiff maybe. Exacting, definitely." She pause for a second then said "Hmmm, you know from a certain angle..." she trailed of staring at him. I smiled, my plan just might work! I opened my mouth to say more when I looked out the window to see Kurt balancing on the front of the plane.

"What is he doing?!" Jean exclaimed.

"Being Kurt." I answered. Suddenly he lost his balance and came flying towards the windshield. Luckily he teleported right before he became a blue stain on the Blackbird. But unluckily he teleported and hit me square in the chest. Upside down so his butt was a little to close to my face for my liking. "Geroff a me, Fuzzbutt." I said and pushed him onto the floor. He smiled guiltily up at me and I put my face in my hand. "What am I going to do with you." I said.

Soon enough we were on the rouge's trail. We had first stopped of at the Hospital where the Professor explained more about the rogue. She was a girl in her teens. She had been at a party when her powers had emerged and when she danced with someone and touched him she got his memories and abilities He scanned the boy's mind she had touched and figured that the rogue had gone to his house thinking it was her's.

The poor girl was probably alone and confused. I felt sorry for her, that would definitely not be how I would want to spend my night!

We split up so that she would be easier to find. Wolverine, Kurt and I were one group and the prof, Jean and Scott were the other.

We were walking down an alley when Wolverine started sniffing. "Vas?" Kurt asked. "Do you have her scent?" I said.

"Yah." Wolverine grunted, "I smell fear."

We started running when we saw a young girl who looked to be about my age, with short brown hair, a white streak and an older woman standing with her who appeared to be blind.

As soon as the girl saw us she took off full sprint in the other direction "That's gotta be her." Wolverine said and we followed in pursuit.

"Please leave me be!"She cried while jumping a fence. Wolverine was about to follow her when Kurt 'ported in front of him and said "Vait! She seems to be terrified by you! Let me try." Wolverine snorted and said, "O.K kid, just don't mess up, kappish?" Kurt's face light up happily, he saluted Mr. Logan and ran off. "I'll go find the prof, squirt, put on you best face. No sense in freaking the poor kid out." Kurt signaled a thumbs up and switched his watch so that he no longer had fur. "You to Half-Pint, you'll have to keep an eye on the elf."

I crossed my arms and said "Stop calling me that." before turning away and running after Kurt.

Not more than 2 minutes later we were in a nice looking backyard. The girl was standing in the middle looking around frantically. "Wait up in the tree. No need to overwhelm her." Kurt whispered to me. I nodded, crawled up in the tree without being seen and watched the scene below.

Kurt bamfed onto a swing under the tree. "Guten-tag frauline!" He said. The girl gasped at his sudden appearance thinking back to when he had first done that to me and held back a laugh. Man, had I been scared. My fur had puffed up so that it made me look twice as large. Kurt had thought it was hilarious, me on the other hand, not so much. Even now he still found that moment funny and sometimes if he was lucky I would laugh along with him.

"Please, don't be frightened." He bamfed over to a bird bath and sat on it, since it wasn't far away from her. "What do you want?" she asked shakily. "To help you" Kurt answered, jumping off the bird bath. "We are the good guys, especially me."

I rolled my eyes. "I was like you once." he continued "Alone, unsure of what I was, afraid to show my face. Can you believe it." I rolled my eyes again, it was just like Fuzzy to say something like that.

I took my eyes of them for one second when the worst thing happened. There was a crash from somewhere nearby that scared me so much I lost balance and fell out f the tree... Right onto the girl. Before I knew it I was on the ground and Kurt was tying to... well I don't really know, he was holding her arms when she hit his wrist trying to break his hold but only managed to break his watch. They both gasped and I got to my feet. I started to go over and try to undo some of the damage I had done, but before I got more than two feet, the girl touched Kurt's face and seemed to electrify him! She let go and disappeared in a cloud of dust, just like Fuzzy does when he teleportes. Speaking of Fuzzy he groaned, fell on his knees then flat on his face.

I ran over to him. I knelt down beside him and rolled him over. "Kurt! Fuzzy! Nightcrawler!" I cried. "Say something Kurt, please! Tease me, scare me make me laugh! Anything, just don't be dead." I stopped for a moment "I still haven't told you how much I really love you." I whispered, feeling tears start pricking at my eyes. _No! _I scolded myself, _Crying isn't going to help Kurt. You need to contact the professor. _I thought on how to do that when I figured it out, I just had to project my thoughts. _Professor! Professor! _I called frantically. _What is it Kitty? _The prof responded. _It is Kurt! She touched him and she hurt him! Now he isn't moving! Oh professor, it's all my fault! _

_Calm down Kitty, help will be on it's way_

Not to much longer, Wolverine arrived. He carried him to the Blackbird and we were off. "Is he going to be O.K?" I asked the Professor. "Kurt is strong, he should be fine." He answered. But I still would not let go of Kurt's hand.

Ten minutes later we landed in an old cemetery in who-knows-where. Jean and Scott were standing there, Scott holding Storm. When they saw us Scott asked "What do you think happened to the rogue?" The Professor thought for a moment then said, "She's gone, somewhere. Her mind is a jumble, I can't trace it. But I strongly suspect the hand of another at work here."

Mr. Logan sniffed the air and growled. "Mystique, she can change her but not her scent."

"But we have to go after her!" I said.

The Professor sighed and said "There has been enough damage done for today and the girl must come at her own free will or not at all. First we must tend to our own."

Just then Storm and Kurt woke up. Kurt looked around rubbing his head and said "Looks like I missed quite a party."

I smiled, ran over and gave him a huge hug. He gladly hugged me back "Have I been missed?" He asked with a cocky smile. "I'm sorry" I said simply. "It's okay, meine liebling. It wasn't really your fault."

I didn't respond as I was just glad to have my Fuzzbutt back.


	12. Kurtty 12

**I am going to stop disclaimers because you already know I don't own X-Men.**

**Chapter 12**

I wonder when all this kidnapping is going to end. First I got kidnapped by Hydra and just last week Jean was kidnapped by 'the blob', a big fat mutant with the power of invincibility. I don't know what would have happened if the Rogue hadn't saved her.

I was at my locker when a voice from behind me said "Hello Pretty-Kitty."

I groaned. "Go away Lance." Lance leaned against the locker beside mine his shaggy brown hair in his eyes. "Wanna go get a drink with me tonight?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I am never going to go on a date with you!" With that I slammed my locker and stormed off to find Scott so he could drive me and the rest of the X-kids home.

I absolutely hate Lance. He is cocky, arrogant and he smells funny. I wish would just leave me alone. He reminds me of my time in Hydra, but it almost feels as if everything does. What I really wish is just to forget my time there altogether.

"So, where's this new kid?" I asked the professor at dinner. "Still sleeping, he had a rather difficult evening." he answered.

Kurt teleported into a chair beside Mr. Logan and took a deep breath. "I love the smell of bacon in ze morning"

Scott looked thought full as he said "I think he really knows who trashed those lockers."

"Yes, but I am not going to pry. He will tell us when he is ready" The prof said.

"Hmmm, If you ask me he is looking to settle that score personally. Pass the sausages, red." Mr. Logan said looking at Jean.

They talked some more about the boy when Kurt 'ported onto the chandelier and reached down to get some sausages. "Elf!" Logan barked. "How many times do I have to tell you that if you just ask for something, it will get passed to you!"

Kurt smiled cheekily and said "Sorry Logan, I didn't vant to interrupt you." He teleported back to his seat. "That's better." Mr. Logan growled. "Now mind your manners" He passed Kurt the sausages. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. Kurt always made me laugh even if he meant to or not.

I was in the control room of the danger room watching the new kid train. His name was Evan, he was related to Storm. His mutant power was to make spikes come out of his skin. It looked like it hurt but apparently it only tickled. "Spyke, the coach just called, says he wants you in the gym, you have a game tonight."

"There wasn't one on the schedule." He said.

"Well there is one now. He says principle Darkholme put it together last minute. He wants you suited up in one hour 'cause your playing against P.S 104."

Turns out that P.S 104 was Evan's old school. That night was great for him, he got even with a bully and they won the game!

To celebrate we had a mutants only pool party in the mansions outdoor pool. It was fun, even though Kurt soaked me while I was curled up on a floaty like a cat. I hope we get to do it again sometime soon.

**I am not really satisfied with this chapter but I am going to post it anyways.**


	13. Kurtty 13

**Chapter 13**

Me, Kurt, Scott, Jean and Evan were sitting at a table outside of school, when Jean brought up Duncan Mathews party.

Duncan Mathews was the most popular boy in school. He played on the football team, he wasn't hard on the eyes and he was rich. Over half the girls in this school had a crush on him. Luckily I don't find stuck up snot rags attractive, the only one I will ever love is Kurt.

"Go to Duncan Mathews party? I don't think so." Scott said dejectedly.

"Are you going to finish that moo juice?" Evan asked. "Here, have mine." Jean offered. Evan quickly drank it. "Come on it might be fun!" She continued.

"No. Mathews is a Jerk." Scott stated. "Well, yeah." I said. "Obviously. But if you don't want to see him , just avoid him. It's not hard."

"Well not when you can pass through walls."

"Just trying to help." I said putting my hands up in surrender.

"More than half the school will be there. What happens if someone gets close to Kurt or Kitty? The holo projector won't stop them from feeling their fur." Scott continued to argue.

"Hey! Chicks dig ze Fuzzy dude! Right?"Kurt said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What I'm trying to say here is that we are not the only mutants going to the party. What if Dukes or Maximoff try to start something."

"Come on Captain Serious, what's wrong with a little bit of fun?" I asked.

"I'm sorry guys, but I just don't think it is a good idea." Scott said.

"Dude It is just a party!" Kurt said jumping up on the table. "Time to shake some tail! Wohoo!" He was dancing on the table when suddenly his tail appeared.

"Hey, Kurt! Your tail!" I hissed.

"Watch it!" Scott said and pulled on his tail to get him off the table. I breathed sharply. No one really knows how much that hurts. I rubbed my tail that was wrapped around my waist.

"Ow!" Kurt yelled. "See this is what I'm talking about." Scott said.

"You pulled my tail, man!" Kurt said angrily.

"Grow up Kurt"

"Hey! Lighten up dude!"

"Your always goofing around."

"And your seriously cramping my style!"

"Listen-"Scott started before Kurt interrupted him.

"No you listen! There is a sound I want you to hear, and it is-" Kurt bamfed off to who knows where. Scott waved his arms trying to clear away the smoke.

"Blew it didn't I?" He asked.

Oh, yah" Evan answered.

"Next time just don't pull his tail. You have no idea how much that hurts." I put in.

"_Amber, Evan, we need your help in the woods." _I looked at Evan who was standing beside me, he nodded and we both started running towards the woods.

When I was sure no one could see us I turned my holo watch off. We ran into a clearing with me in the lead. "Kitty duck!" Jean said. I ducked just in time for a blast of pinkish light to fly right over my head and narrowly miss Evan.

"What's going on?" I asked. I looked around, Toad was hopping from tree to tree with a strange looking devise in his hands, that was blasting the jets of pinkish light.

"We think someone blasted Kurt with that thing and Toad's been using it to make things disappear."

"Oh" I said confusedly.

It took us only about two minutes to get the thing back , after we cornered Toad, the most ugly of the Brotherhood.

Toad tried to hop away but Spyke spiked him to the tree. "Now, why don't you tell us what you did to Kurt." Scott said. "I didn't do anything!I swear!" Toad said covering his head.

"He didn't do it." said a voice from behind me. I turned around and standing by a tree far away was Rogue. "I did. And if you all want to find Blue-boy than you better let Tod go."

After we let Toad go Rogue led us down to a cellar in the bottom of the school.

"This is where it happened." She said. Scott knelt down and picked up what looked like Kurt's holo watch. "If you hurt him I'm gonna-"

"If you start threatening me, you are never going to find your friend!" The Rogue shot back.

"Woah, take it easy Cyclops" Jean said using Scott's X-Men name.

"Yo, guys!" I said, "We have been running a diagnostic on this thing."

"Can you believe it! He used a CPM! That's like really retro, man."

"It's putting out some sort of steady low power pulse wave, that just seems to disappear into thin air!

"And that means what?" Scott asked

"Well, we figure that the device has trapped the crawler in another dimension." Evan said.

"'kay so let's trash this thing." Scott said walking towards us. He took the Device and placed it on a table. "Everybody stand back, I'm going to use full power on this thing."

"You know I could phase through the gizmo and quietly short it out." I offered.

Scott and Evan looked at me like I had just spoken gibberish. I laughed. " right. Forget I mentioned it." I turned to Jean and said "What is it with guys and explosions anyways?" She just shrugged.

Suddenly Kurt Appeared wearing a bunch of wires and stuff. "Reset! Don't-" and before he could say anymore he was gone again.

We stood there stunned. "Did you guys just see that." Scott asked, mouth ajar.

"He's alive!" Rogue said.

"What was he saying?" Jean asked. I shrugged. "He said 'reset don't'. you know like don't reset. He wants you to blow it up! Do it!" Evan said.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are really intent on an explosion."

"I don't know, It sounded more like a warning to me." Scott said scratching his chin.

"A warning from the goof-man himself? Come on! Shred that sucker!" Evan said excitedly.

"No. Nightcrawler's a joker but even he knows when it is time to get serious." Scott said. "Look if he wanted to blow up the projector, the why did he say reset, don't instead of don't reset. I think he wants us to reset this thing." Scott looked around for the reset button and pressed it.

Suddenly it started making a whirring noise. Then it shone a bright light on the opposite wall, the noise getting louder. There was wind even though we were inside and the light had become almost blinding.

Suddenly Kurt appeared beside a boy with black hair and tan skin."Come on! Teleport through" Scott called. The light had formed some sort of tunnel that was closing fast. When they didn't move Scott, called again, "What's the matter? Hurry! It's about to close."

Kurt teleported away. "What are they doing?" Evan asked.

"I don't know, but what ever it is they'd better hurry up!" Jean said.

"There they are! Hey, look! They still have that vap ray thing I was talking about." said Toads voice from behind me. We all whirled around. There standing behind us were Avalanche (lance), Toad and the Blob. "Rogue, Mystique sent us to find you. So are you with them or us."

"Mystique?! You work for Mystique!" Scott yelled.

"Hey Summers. You got your friends I got mine. But this isn't my fight. I'm outta here." With that Rogue left. And so the fight began.

Lance walked towards me while Jean and Scott took care of the Blob and Evan took care of Toad. "You and me gotta date Pretty-Kitty, how 'bout a ride on the concrete coaster!" He stomped his foot and tore up the ground sending me backwards and making me phase through the wall. I quickly phased back and landed not to far away from him. "That was a lousy ride, Rock-brain." I shot back.

We continued fighting until It was the X-Men in a line against the Brotherhood who stood in a line opposite us. "O.K enough of the warm ups. Time for some serious smashing!" Blob said. They started advancing towards us when there was a honking from the projector, which we were standing right behind.

"Look out!" Scott yelled and we all dove to the sides. Lucky for us the Brotherhood didn't.

Suddenly a car came flying out of the tunnel and right into the Blob, smashing the projector in the process. In the front seats of the car were Kurt and the boy he was with earlier. I got up from where I had landed and ran over to them. Kurt slowly got out of the drivers seat and almost fell over, good thing I caught him.

"I was so worried about you Fuzzy!" I said hugging him. "I thought you were gone forever."

He laughed, smiled and hugged me back. "And leave you behind? Never."

The boy who was with Kurt was also a mutant! He told us to call him Forge. He explained that 20 years ago he got stuck in the beams and was sucked into another dimension called Middleverse. It was like being a ghost, you could see everyone in the school but you couldn't talk to them and they could not see you.

Forge's mutant power was to turn his hands into tools he needed to build stuff, he was also incredibly smart.

We gave him the institutes contact number and sent him home for the first time in 20 years We all sat down in Scott's car, me Scott and Jean in the front and Evan and Kurt in the back. "Uhh... Kurt, your going to have to duck until we get you a new holo watch" Scott said.

"So you really are ashamed of me" Kurt pretended to be hurt. They laughed.

"So, Hey. Listen. About what happened before, my bad." Scott said.

"No, I vas on me too." Kurt said

Scott sighed "Maybe, maybe your right. I need to loosen up some."

"Oh Scott, not you." Jean said jokingly.

"Somebody check his temperature. Mr. Military is going soft!" I exclaimed and put my hand to his forehead.

"Ja, I could probably down down the goofing a leetle." Kurt said sheepishly.

"Welcome back!" Scott and Kurt bumped fists. "Now how about we head home, gear up and run a level three training sim. in the Danger Room"

We all started complaining when Scott spoke up. "Syke!"

We laughed. "There's hope for you yet, mein freund." Kurt said to Scott patting him on the back.

"yah, well tell me that after we go to Duncan Mathews party." Scott said and we started to drive away, all of us cheering excitedly.


	14. Kurtty 14

**Doglover500: Yes I will be doing all four seasons of evo. And I will probably do the 2nd movie and Wolverine and the X-Men.**

**Chapter 14**

So I don't bore you with details I will just summarize the last two weeks. To start off we had finally gotten Rogue to join the X-Men. She had finally realized who Mystique really was, a conniving, evil bitch. All that was thanks to a field trip that her and Scott went on with the rest of their geology club.

Rogue and I had become friends, in a sort of way. We shared a room, her side of the room was all Gothic and scary looking, mine was a plain light blue with not much covering the walls. She still refused to tell anyone her name.

Some how Evan got us to dance for his project. We both were no good though and I ended up falling on my butt a couple times. It was fun until one of Wolverine's old rivals showed up and tried to kill us. Luckily we could hold our own until Wolverine got there.

Now in the present we were at this extremely strict camp for the weekend that the prof had decided to send us to. And guess who showed up? The brotherhood! Whoopy...

"You will not be making wallets, ties or paper weights. You will not be engaging in potato sack races, water balloon fights or pony rides. You will be tacking 20 mile hikes, repelling 200 foot cliffs, crossing treacherous water with nothing more than a rope and all the courage you can muster. Do you read me?!" The Sargent Hawks said to us.

"Yes Sargent Hawks, sir!" We said.

"I said do you read me!" He asked even louder.

"Yes Sargent Hawks, sir!" We repeated even louder.

"Welcome to Iron Back Survival Camp, a name you wont soon forget." Hawks had quieted down a little. "Now here we have a young man named Scott Sumner-"

"Summers" Scott corrected but the Sargent ignored him.

"-who's scholastic achievements at Bay Ville High have earned him the rank of group leader. You will be following his lead. You've got ten minutes to stow your gear and report to the training field. Dismissed!"

"I'm gonna be dead in, like, two days!" I said exasperatedly. I still hadn't recovered all my strength and stamina since being in the Hydra compound, so I was still weaker than the others.

"What about me!" Evan exclaimed. "I'm a city kid! I'm not made for the outdoors!"

"Vhat did ve ever do to deserve zis" Kurt complained.

"I'm getting' outta here, anyone know how te hot wire a school bus?" Rogue asked picking up her bags.

"Woah woah, slow down there private."Scott said putting a hand out to stop her. "We're not washing out in front of the whole school, besides, Professor X endorses this place."

"Yah, at least he gave us a choice, Survival training here or with Wolverine." Jean pointed out.

I snorted. "Some choice that was."

"Come on, we can do this!" Scott said happily. We all groaned as we picked up our packs and went to put them away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first exercise we had to climb a rope with our bare hands (no knots or anything.) Then we had to zip line down to the lake and untie a boat and make it across to the finish line.

I was about half way up the rope when Blob decided to get on, causing the whole thing to bend inwards and then snap back out when he fell. Unfortunately for me I didn't have a good grip on the rope, so when It snapped back up I fell off the rope. Good thing cats always land on their feet!

Scott and Lance were the first ones to get to the two boats. Lance hadn't cheated and shook the ground causing Scott to fall into the water. Evan came up to where I was standing by the water and took out s spikes.

"No Evan, The professor said no powers."Jean said as her and Kurt came up behind him.

"That guy seriously needs to learn a lesson." Evan growled.

"Don't worry, Scott will handle this maturely." Jean said.

Jean was very wrong. But who cares! Lance deserves it. Scott had blasted him on his boat making him fall off and swam to shore winning the race. We all cheered except for Jean who just sighed and said "Or not."

Blob, Pietro and Todd came over and blob said, "Scott should have lost and you know it!" "

"Yah! Just because he slipped and took a bath, the guy went crazy!" Pietro sneered.

"Slipped? More like avalanched!" Kurt shot back.

"He stole that first place ribbon." Toad said.

"He did not! Your just upset because Lance wasn't good enough to beat Scott." I growled.

"If you want that ribbon so bad I will pin to your forehead!" Rogue yelled before we were all arguing loudly.

Finally Sargent Hawks blew his whistle and we stopped.

As punishments he made us all do push ups. He is now making us climb up a huge mountain to get a flag before the Brotherhood can. Kurt could have gotten the flag in about two seconds if Sargent Hawks hadn't said that the whole team had to climb to the top together and take a picture at the top.

So we started running towards the mountain, the brotherhood no doubt doing the same from the other trail.

"Come on! Let's pick it up! We're almost too the base!" Scott said and continued running.

"What's with Mr. Decathlon! He is as bad as Sargent Hawks." Rogue panted.

"All he cares about it beating Lance! Hey Kurt, do you think you could 'port us all to the top?" I asked.

"Zis trip is of ze pover free variety, I'm told." Kurt responded. Jean ran up behind us and grabbed our arms.

"Come on, just follow Scott's lead. We'll win this thing! You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had finally made it to a ledge right under where the flag was. Evan spiked a rope up to the top under Scott's command. Just before Scott was about to climb up he looked back and saw all of us standing there, extremely unimpressed. Jean walked forward and Scott offered her the rope. She huffed haughtily and started climbing the cliff with just her hands and feet. We all followed her lead until we could finally see the white flag flapping in the wind.

"We've found it! Victory!" Scott cheered. But before we had taken a step further there was a loud rumbling that shook the whole mountain. I heard Spyke scream and looked behind me, just in time to see him loose his grip and fall of the mountain! Luckily for him Jean caught him just in time and brought him back up using her telekinesis.

"Woah. I don't recommend that." Spyke advised breathlessly.

"Nice move. That tremor must have been Lance. Jean levitate us all to the top." Scott commanded. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation as Fuzzy and I steadied Evan so he wouldn't fall off again. But it looked like she wasn't going to.

"Over here!" Rogue called, kneeling down a couple meters away. We ran over and she said "It's them."

"Yah." Came toad's voice. "We're cave in! Come on, man! Don' leave us down here! Not fo' some stupid flag!"

"We won't" Scott called down to them.

We managed to get them all to the top when Pietro came flying by trying to be the first one to get to the flag. But before he could get there Kurt teleported up. They grabbed the flag at the exact same time. So who won? I thought.

They continued arguing until a few seconds later the X-Jet came. "X-Men," Ororo's voice said. "The Professor is in danger, and so is Mystique."

Before we left we quickly took a Picture of all of us (Brotherhood and X-Men.) at the top with the flag, which we sent down to Sargent Hawks.

Storm told us how there was a big mutant named Juggernaut who was trying to get revenge on the Professor (his half brother) and how Mystique had been the one to set him free. He was also unstoppable. Great, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll take it from here." Lance said. We were all suited up in the doorway to the Danger Room, where the Professor and Mystique were trying to fend off Juggernaut.

"Well, This is a surprise" Mystique drawled. And the fight began.

Jean managed to lift the Juggernaut away, but not for long, he was just to heavy. When he landed Blob ran into him making Juggernaut fall over.

"Take of his helmet!" Wolverine said from where he was lying helpless on the ground.

While Juggernaut was trying to get up Fuzzy unlatched one of his clips keeping his giant ugly red helmet on, but before he could port away Juggernaut ripped him off his back and threw him into the wall.

I quickly phased into the wall with Rogue to get him from behind. But before I could come out again, Storm blew him over with her powerful winds. Rogue and I quickly unlatched the last clips and Toad used his tongue to lift the helmet of revealing Juggernauts face.

He had black hair that was cut really close to his head, he had a really wide face, but it was more muscle than fat.

He cried out and started to run towards the professor, but before he could get far the professor launch a mental attack.

Juggernaut staggered but still was slowly walking towards the prof. He was almost touching the professor when Juggernaut fell to the ground, out cold.

We all cheered and ran towards them. The brotherhood left but not before Lance and Scott could exchange a few parting words.

"As a group leader your not that bad." Lance said.

"Well next time you can call the shots." Scott answered.

"Trust me when I say there won't be a next time." And with that they walked out of the danger room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was put back to the way it should be. Juggernaut was tucked away safely and the Brotherhood and X-Men were on friendly enough terms not to fight whenever they say each other... For now.

I slowly walked back to my room to get changed into my P.J's and have a shower. Not necessarily I that order .After that I laid down in bed tossing and turning unable to go to sleep. I got up quietly and phased from my balcony to the ground. I walked into the forest that surrounded the mansion, trying to clear my mind.

The forest was so beautiful at night. The stars and moon would light up the trees just enough to make it seem mysterious and the sound of crickets in the bushes was always calming. I sat down against a tree and sighed, my tail swishing around. I jumped to my feet when I heard the snap of a twig and someone curse. I couldn't tell who it was so I did what everyone tells you not to do.

"Hello?" I called nervously. I was scared, to say the least. What if Hydra had found me again! I don't know if I could last a second time. But Before I could think of anything else a voice behind me said,

"Guten tag Kätzchen" I turned quickly around to be greeted by a welcome sight.

"Hello, Fuzzy. What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I could ask you ze same." He answered, with a small smile. I shrugged and sat back down.

"Couldn't sleep." He didn't say anything but came and sat down with me. He absent mindedly put his arm around my waist and I leaned my head against his shoulder. _This is nice._ I thought. Just me and Kurt. The only thing that I would want to be different was to be his girlfriend. I loved him so much it hurt to look at him some days knowing he would never love me back the way I loved him. Melodramatic, no?

We fell asleep wrapped up in each other, and I would have been just fine staying that way forever.

**I am so sorry for the really long wait but I made it extra long to make up for it, and I added a bit at the end that I hadn't planned on doing. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**


	15. Kurtty 15

******Here is you Christmas/holiday present! Hope you have a good one!  
**

**Chapter 15**

It was the night before our final exams and I was trying to get some sleep. I woke up to the sound of Rogue screaming. I jumped at the noise and nearly phased through the bed I had been so startled. I quickly ran out of bed and went over to her.

"Rogue are you alright?" I asked. She looked seriously shaken and was breathing hard. She opened her mouth to answer when Scott and Jean came into the room.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Ah-Ah don't know! Ah was dreamin', some kind of awful nightmare. With, with these images. So horrible" Rogue finished of with a whisper and put her head in her hands.

"Yah, her shreaking almost made me phase through the bed, I was so startled!" I said.

"Woah, finals must be really getting to you." Scott came over and put his hand on her shoulder. Rogue shook her head.

"No, it is not the first time. I've had this dream before. They started when I moved to the institute."

Just then Kurt and Evan walked in. I felt my heart flutter. Kurt looked really attractive in his pajamas., but then he always looked attractive.

"What's going on, man?" Evan asked.

"Rogue's been having creepy nightmares." I answered.

"Vhat about?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure, there's a-a castle and wolves. And that poor baby! I didn't really see his face, but I seem to know him somehow." Rogue looked up at Kurt with a quizzical look on her face.

"Vhat! Vhy are you looking at me like zat? "Kurt asked looking around.

Rogue gasped."It was you."

"Vhat vas me?"

"Some how I just know. It was you Kurt!"

"Vhat are you talking about?"

Rogue took a deep breath and said "In the dream there was a baby. It was cryin', and there was a woman, I think. I didn't really see her face, she was running and the baby, it was dropped into the river." She covered her face in her hands.

"And you think zat baby vas me?" Kurt said.

"Why am I having this dream!" Rogue said angrily clenching her hands into fists.

"Maybe the professor can help us sort this out." Jean suggested calmly. "Let's do it in the morning it is pretty late."

But before any one could say anything the prof spoke to us through our minds. He said, "It's alright, Jean. This is important. Rogue, Kurt please come down to the Library with Jean. As for the rest of you try to get some sleep, in case you have forgotten you all have finals tomorrow."

Everyone started to leave but before Kurt left, he locked eyes with me. He looked confused, but all I could do was shrug, I had no idea what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurt, you in there?" I asked knocking on his door. "The prof would like to see you." I paused and when he didn't answer, I phased through the door half way.

"Fuzzy?" I called, but again no answer. So I decided to look around. I made my way to his desk and saw a note. It said :

_If you want to _

_know the truth_

_come to the new _

_mall construction _

_site at sundown._

_Come alone_

There was no signature so I had no idea who it was from. Maybe it was from hiss mom! He had mentioned something about that before rushing to the cafeteria today.

I looked out the window and with a start realized it was sundown! _He must have left already! _I Thought. I quickly ran out of the room to alert the professor. He could be hurt!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the construction site all geared up, just in time to see the brother hood surround Kurt, who had fallen on his back.

"That was easy." Pietro commented.

"Wrong." Scott spoke up. "It just got hard."

"Get em!" Toad said.

And with that we launched into battle. Blob charged at me, roaring. I stood my ground and when he was about to hit me I phased through him. He couldn't stop his momentum and barreled had first into a cement mixer. The Blob was stuck. Before he could do anything else Scott flipped the switch and the cement mixer started going around and around.

"Hey! Let me outta this thing!" Blob yelled, but Scott just stood there smirking.

I ran over to where Jean was trying to get Kurt to safety when Avalanche showed up. His eyes rolled back and he groaned, shaking the earth beneath us and making debris fall. I yelled.

"Time to rock and roll!" He said

"Rock and roll this, creep!" Rogue retorted, ran at him and tackled him to the ground. She touched his face and absorbed his powers.

I put Kurt's arm around my shoulder and dragged him to safety while Jean went to fight. I looked around and saw Mystique running away. _Is that his mother? _I wondered.

"Rogue over there." I told her and she nodded and ran after her. Unfortunately she got away by shape-shifting into a crow and flying off. Now we may never know who Kurt's biological mom is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I knocked on Kurt's door "Kurt?" I asked.

"Come in." He said. I tried the door handle but it was locked so I just phased through. I looked around for him when I spotted him crouching on hiss balcony railing, image inducer turned off. I walked up to my fuzzy friend and stood beside him.

He sighed. "I- I still can't believe it! Mystique! My mozer!"

"Listen Kurt." I said grabbing his hand and making him look at me. "Who really knows? I mean, that is one seriously disturbed up lady. Maybe she's just messing with you."

Kurt sighed again. "I guess, but there is a certain resemblance."

"Hey, look. It doesn't matter who your biological mom is, you already have a great mom back at the circus. Just wait until the prof finds out more. You don't know for sure yet." I told him, trying to cheer him up. I hated when he was sad. He didn't deserve all the terrible things he had to deal, he deserved way more.

"Yah, but I have a feeling zat ze professor already knows more than he is willing to tell." He jumped down from the ledge, still holding m hand.

"That may be the case, but it really doesn't matter if Mystique is your mom or not, no one is going to think of you differently."

"Yah, zey already think I am a demon, it doesn't really matter." Kurt lowered his head. I shook my head and wrapped him in a hug, which he seemed glad to return. I rested my head on his shoulder and said, "You are not a demon. Don't let anyone fool you into thinking that. You are a wonderful, funny, sweet, caring person."

I pulled back a little bit so I could look at his face. "And I love you, all of you." I held my breath wondering how he would respond.

He smiled and said in no more than a whisper, "I love you to Katzchen."

I smiled a shy smile back at him, realizing how close we were. He leaned forward a little bit, testing to make sure I wouldn't push him away, and I closed the rest of the gap.

I was kissing Kurt Wagner! I couldn't remember the last time I had been this happy. I loved him so much, and now he finally knew. He even said he loved me too!

I deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue on my lips hesitantly asking for entrance, I gladly let him in.

After what seemed like hours but was probably more like a minute we broke apart for air, panting heavily. I giggled and blushed, his gaze was so intense.

He smiled his lopsided smile and cupped my cheek with his hand. "You're so beautiful." He said. I blushed even more.

"You're not that bad either." I said, smiling. He leaned in to kiss me again and I thought _I could get used to this._

**Sorry for the terrible ending and taking so long for their first kiss to happen, but here it is! I hope you liked it.**


	16. Kurtty 16

**Do I own X-Men? No I don't.**

**Thanks to doglover500 and Dragoncat for your reviews!**

**Chapter 16**

The transition from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend for me and Kurt was surprisingly easy. We still hadn't told anyone about our new relationship, but they didn't need to know yet. It was hard being a secret couple, we could hardly ever find anywhere other than Kurt's bedroom to kiss, and we didn't want to seem too suspicious by being in his bedroom a lot so we either met in the back of the Black Bird or the forest. Today I waited for him in the back of the Black Bird. I sat on one of the benches attached to the side. I waited for about a minute when I heard a bamf signal his arrival. I looked around trying to find him but I didn't see any sign of my blue boyfriend.

"Guten Tag, Fräulein." A voice from above me said. I smiled and looked up.

"Hey Fuzzy, what are you doing on the ceiling?" I asked Kurt. He dropped to the floor.

"Scott asked me to come get you." Kurt said. I stood up and we were about to leave when the engine rumbled to life and the Black Bird started going. Both of us lost our balance and fell over. When the ride smoothed out a few seconds later and we were in the air, I looked to Kurt.

"Who's driving this plane?" I asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Kurt answered. We walked to the door separating the back from the front and opened it.

"It's Logan." Kurt said and walked towards him. I stayed where I was, he had been acting weird all morning, getting angry and having fits.

"Be careful." I warned.

"It's fine, it's just Logan." Kurt said.

"I dunno. He's been acting weird all morning." I said. He shrugged and walked up to Mr. Logan.

"Hey, man. Vhat's happening?" Kurt asked placing his hand on Mr. Logan's shoulder. Mr. Logan growled and unsheathed his claws, taking a swing at Kurt. Luckily it missed his face, but not by much. Logan groaned, He looked like he was in pain.

"Oh, is this seat taken?" Kurt said with a nervous laugh. "Uh, sorry. My mistake." He quickly teleported back to where I was standing.

"I hate to say I told you so, but I did try to warn you. He's not himself." I said.

"No kidding." Kurt said breathlessly.

"Engage.. Auto pilot." Mr. Logan growled. He got out of his seat and stumbled towards us.

"Why are you following me?" Mr. Logan questioned.

"Were-were not. We were just-" I was cut off when Mr. Logan swung his claws at us. They would have sliced right through us if Kurt hadn't grabbed me and teleported to the back of the room.

"Now you've made him angry." Fuzzy groaned.

"And he wasn't earlier?" I squeaked. Mr. Logan grabbed his head, grunting.

"I've got to take you back." He growled. "... before..." He grabbed his head again as he yelled as though in pain.

"You've got to get away. There's something in my head." He chocked out.

"I can't control it... Can't be trusted." He said between breaths. Mr. Logan pushed a button and the door started closing from the ground up. The last thing we saw of Mr. Logan was his claws claw through the door, luckily the door stayed closed.

"He locked us out." Kurt said.

"No, he locked himself in, so we'd be safe." I corrected.

"Zere's a crazy person flying the plane, you call zat safe?! Ve have to get out of here!"Kurt protested.

"Good point. But you can't teleport us to the ground, and I can't phase us out of here, not from this height. We just have to wait until we get to the ground." I said.

We changed into our uniforms to get ready for whatever was going to be out there when we landed. I went first out of the plane when we landed. We were somewhere with snow and mountains, though had no idea where.

Fuzzy teleported next to me.

"Did you get into the cockpit?" I asked

"Ja, but somethings jamming ze transmitter vay out here. I couldn't reach the institute." He said. I sighed.

"Great. Looks like were on our own then." I placed my hands on my hips. Kurt shrugged.

"I can think of one thing we could do." He said with a wink and a smirk. I laughed.

"Nice try, but that will have to wait. We have to find out what is going on first." I said. Kurt pouted.

"Come on, Fuzzy. We can't just stay here. Who knows how long Mr. Logan will take?"" I pointed out. He didn't stop pouting. I smiled and lightly kissed his lips.

"When we get back." I promised. We walked off in search of Mr. Logan. We walked for a long time without finding him. We stopped at a snowy clearing in the thin forest.

"It's like he just disappeared." I said exasperatedly.

"Well he's back." Kurt said pointing to the top of a hill close by. You could barely see him but there was no doubting it was Mister Logan.

"Mr. Logan! Over here!" I shouted, but then stopped, realizing my mistake. He had not been of sound mind on the plane, what if things had only gotten worse?

Mr. Logan slowly turned around looking at us like we were prey, and from behind him came Saber Tooth, one of Mr. Logan's worst enemies. He'd attacked us before.

"Uh-oh. He's brought a friend!" Kurt said.

"Saber Tooth." I confirmed. "But why? They're mortal enemies!"

"Ja! Ours! Run!" Kurt yelled and we did.

Kurt ran on his hands and feet, he was much faster than me on my two legs.

"Faster!" Kurt said, panicked. "They're gaining on us!"

"I can't run any faster." I said. "We have to split up!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" He yelled. Just then Mr. Logan lunged at me. The only way to avoid being scratched was to sideways. But the land that I landed on was not steady and it broke of, leaving me falling down the side of a big cliff.

"Yes you are!" I yelled back. I could only hope he was alright. I tumbled down the hill, hitting some rocks on the way. One of the rather pointy ones small and pointy ones lodged itself into my arm. I cried out in pain. I scrambled to my feet when I was at the bottom of the hill. I crouched down holding my arm, blood was flowing steadily from the wound.

Mister Logan landed in front of me on his feet, unhurt. He growled. Flashing his claws.

"Mister Logan, please! It's me Kitty, half-pint! You know me! Why are you acting so weird?" I said, my voice stranded. He stalked towards me, not answer but still growling. When he was standing not a foot away, he stood up, struggling against something unseen.

"Ki-tty." He struggled to get out. I gasped, the mister Logan I knew still was in there.

"I know you're not you're self, but at least ou recognize me. We did a danger room session just yesterday, remember. You had to fin me, it took you a while since I phased through everything, but after fifteen minutes you tagged me. Don't you remember? We've always been friends." I said quickly. He put his hand to his head, still growling.

"Or, maybe we weren't. That's okay too." I said backing up. Suddenly he stopped struggling and glared at me, growling, but this time as though he were hunting me. I yelled and started to run again.

He was quickly gaining on me, slicing trees so he could run even faster. Blood still seeping from my wound, I would have to do something about that, I was loosing to much blood.

I finally got a break when I phased through the mountain just before Mister Logan would have cut me to pieces. I came out on the other side, almost falling into the river bellow the ledge I was standing on. I backed up a step tacking deep breaths. My back hit the mountain I had just come out of. I slid down into a sitting position, ripping off part of my uniform to tie around the wound. I had to slow down the bleeding. I tied it tight, increasing the pain while I did so. I bite down on my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain. I knew I couldn't stay, Mister Logan would find me. I had to go.

I phased up through the mountain. I found Mister Logan standing there, at the edge of the cliff, looking down. I walked towards him slowly. When I was just about to tap his back, he turned around, almost slicing his claws through me, but something stopped him. He struggled, looking like he was debating whether or not to slice me in half or let me go.

I heard a familiar bamf behind me, Kurt was there. He grabbed my good arm.

"Katz, we are popping out of here." Kurt said.

"No, wait." I said holding up my good arm.

"you're bleeding like crazy!" He protested.

"One more minute won't matter." I said. I reached up and look off Mister Logan's mask.

"No!" He growled.

"It's me Kitty! Remember. You helped rescue me from that mutant testing place all those months ago. Please! You've got to remember." I said. "Whatever has gotten into you, you're fighting it. You can win! Don't give up! Do you really want to hurt me Mister Logan?"

He growled, trying to fight what was inside him. I both my hands over his fist.

"Please." I begged. With one final growl he retracted his claws and fell to his knees. I happily threw my good arm around his neck in a sort of hug. It was all I could do with one arm.

"Wrong move." A voice growled from behind me. I let go of Mister Logan just as Saber Tooth lunged for him, taking him down a small hill to the side. They wrestled in the snow when Mister Logan got up and ran towards the main mountain.

"He did it! He's taking control!" I cheered happily.

"Zat seems to be Saber Tooth's plan too." Fuzzy pointed out.

"Not if we can stop him." I said.

"But your arm! You could die." Kurt said.

"Don't be so dramatic, I've just gotten an adrenaline rush, I have more strength for now. I'll be fine." I said.

"Fine. But if anything bad happens to you I vill not kiss you for a week." Kurt answered.

"I'd like to see you try, you can't resist me." I said with a smile.

"We'll see about that." He growled and teleported us into the lair in the mountain. We appeared right before Saber Tooth.

"Get out of my way!" Saber Tooth yelled.

"Lay one finger on me and you vill find yourself transported two miles into the woods." Kurt shot back. I didn't hear the rest, as I had run off to find Mister Logan. I knew Kurt could handle himself, hopefully he wouldn't get hurt badly.

I found the control room without much problem, Mister Logan was trapped in cables that were coming out of things that looked like mechanical spiders.

"Okay, I see the problem." I said and ran towards the main control board where a bald man in a white lab coat and glasses was sitting. I dived headfirst through if, ultimately blowing it up.

"It's about to get really hot in here." I said coming out of the panel and jumping away, when that section exploded. Mister Logan cut his way out of Spider cables and jumped to the ground.

"You caged the wrong animal, bub." He said. The room was quickly blowing up around us.

"Stop, this place is going to blow!" The bald man said. I clutched at my arm. I suddenly felt really dizzy, I fell onto my butt.

"Let it." Mister Logan growled. I got up and stumbled towards him.

"Kitty, leave." He commanded.

"Not without you!" I protested. Kurt bamfed into the room and grabbed my wrist. I was so weak, I couldn't even phase. I fell to my knees.

"No argument this time!" Kurt yelled over the noise and teleported us out of there. We reappeared near the blackbird. A few seconds later the mountain erupted. I sat down heavily on a log, my vision swimming. Kurt sat down beside me.

"He can't be dead." I said weakly. "He can't." Kurt put his arm around my shoulder and rested his cheek on the top of my head. We stayed there for a while, not really sure what to do, when in the distance the shape of someone came into view. Before long you could tell it was Mister Logan. I gasped.

"He's alive." Kurt said in shock.

"How?" I asked. Kurt shrugged. It was probably his healing factor that had saved him. Though his clothes were torn, he didn't seem to have any life threating injuries. I tried to stand but I couldn't I collapsed to my knees. I was defensively going to need some help.

"We need help." He grunted painfully before falling down beside me.

**Sorry to end it like this but I wasn't sure how else to end it and I really needed to post this chapter. I really hope the next one doesn't take five months to post. Sorry about that. I've just been distracted.**

**Please review, they are what motivates me to keep going!**


	17. Kurtty 17

******Thanks to Ijusttaserdyou and Dino724 for your reviews.**

******I would like to specially thank Dark Lord of the X-Men, who has helped out majorly and is the reason why I am posting this chapter, otherwise it probably would have been another five months, so go thank him.**

******Please take my poll! More choices have been added.**

******I have changed some things you should check out to better understand the story later!  
**

******Chapter 17**

I woke up to find myself in my room, in my bed. I tried to sit up but my head started throbbing, along with my arm.

It was dark in my room, the sky was black outside the windows, except for the stars. I looked to Rogue's corner of the room to find that her bed was empty, she'd probably gone for a midnight snack. I moved my good arm out of the covers as I was getting too hot. When I put it back down I came into contact with something soft, warm and fuzzy. It was Kurt's cheek. He had fallen asleep while watching over me. I smiled and softly stroked his cheek. He lifted his head sleepily. I couldn't see his reaction but I could hear him.

"Kitty?" He whispered sleepily.

"Hey, Kurt." I said.

"Are you in pain?" He asked.

"I just can't move my head or arm." I explained He walked closer to my head. Sitting back down on the chair he had fallen asleep on.

"Should I get ze professor?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm fine for now. Come closer." I said with a pained smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked skeptical.

"Positive, now hurry up before you sister comes back." I said. He smiled slightly and leaned closer to kiss me gently. Our moment was short lived when Rogue came through the door.

"Is Kit awake?" She asked as Kurt jumped back in surprise, neither of us had heard her coming. Rogue's eyes widened. Crap. Caught in the act... With her brother.

"Ah knew it!" She exclaimed completely losing the sleepy look she had on her face when she first entered the room. "Evan and Logan have some debts to pay!"

"You guys were betting on us?" I asked. Rogue ignored my question and rushed out of the room before we could stop her.

"Vhat just happened?" Fuzzy asked kind of confused.

"We've been outed, my fuzzy boyfriend. Our relationship has officially gone public.

"Oh." He said. "Should I try to stop her."

"Nah, why can't people know I love you?" I pointed out. Kurt shrugged.

"Exactly." I said with satisfaction.

Kurt kissed me one last time before saying, "You should get some rest."

"Alright, but will you stay here?" I asked, patting the empty side of my bed with my good hand. Kurt hesitated.

"But vhat if ze Professor or Logan-" Kurt started but I cut him off.

"They won't come into the room. And even if they do, it's not like we did anything 'bad'." Kurt agreed with me and climbed into the bed wrapping his arms around me.

"Goodnight Fuzzy."

"Goodnight Kätzchen." He whispered.

XXX

"_Happy Birthday, my darling." My mom cheered. I was sitting at our kitchen table, feeling like I was eight again. I looked beside me, trying to see my mom, but the sun was so bright behind her head I couldn't see her at all, other than a faint outline. I looked across the table to see that the same thing had happened to my dad. The light reminded me of halos. What was happening? I wish I could just see them again. Something had happened to my memory when I escaped from that fire, I couldn't remember what my parents looked like. I had never told Kurt, I guess it had just never come up. _

"_Blow out the candles, Amber." My father said. I could recognize his voice anywhere, happy sounding, not to deep but definitely masculine. I took a deep breath and let it ou, blowing out the candles. _

"_What did you wish for?" My mom asked sweetly. _

"_I can't tell you! If I do it won't come true." I heard my eight year old self say. I had wished that we would never be separated, that we would stay together as a family forever. Little did I know that that wish was not going to come true, quite the opposite. _

_I broke my heart to think that my loving parents were dead. I had not been a cat-hybrid when I had known them, that had happened right after the fire. My powers had developed only a week before, my parents weren't even sure if I was a mutant or just sleep walking. It had only happened at night. I had had dreams that I was falling and I would suddenly wake up in the basement. _

_Why did Hydra have to rip me away from my family when I was so young? It wasn't fair! I needed my parents at that age. Everyone did. I needed their guidance but they weren't there for me! They were dead! They were dead and it was my fault! Hydra was after me, not them. If I hadn't existed or had left earlier they may not have died._

"Kitty? Vhat's wrong?" I heard Kurt say. I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me one finger wiping away tears that were streaming down my face. I had been crying in my sleep.

"It's my fault they're dead." I sniffling. He kissed my cheek gently.

"It's not your fault, Kitty. You couldn't have known that Hydra was after you." Kurt said softly. "Go back to sleep, you still need it."

"I don't know if I can." I said.

"Just try, I'll stay awake with you until you do." Kurt said gathering me in his arms again. I closed my eyes but sleep did not take me until the early morning. The thought of my dead parents just wouldn't leave my mind. Why had this happened?

**Sorry It's kind of short, but I hope you liked it! I will hopefully post the next chapter soon! It should be very exciting! I know I'm excited to write it. **

**Please Review! They are what encourage me to keep going! **

**And please take my poll!**


	18. Kurtty 18

******Thanks to Dark Lord of the X-Men for your review and great ideas!**

******I only got review! Should I continue? I'm not really sure if more than person re actually reading this. The only reason I'm posting this chapter is because Dark Lord of the X-Men has been a great supporter, but I'm not sure if anyone else likes the fic at all! I know I probably sound annoying right now, but does it really take that long to write a review? Please! I would really like your feedback!**

**Now on with the chapter!**

******Chapter 18**

Soon enough I was healed and feeling great. By then everyone knew about me and Kurt, bets had been collected, it seemed even Mr. Logan was in on it too. Neither me nor Kurt had any idea. Apparently it had been very obvious that we liked each other, though neither of us seemed to realize until recently.

We had all planned a trip to Hawaii a week later, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. Rogue and I ran into the Black Bird's room right as it was taking off, leaving to god knows where without us. Evan ran in not a couple minutes later.

"Hey! What's the sitch? I thought we were Hawaii bound?" Evan complained.

"Look like our ride just left without us." I said putting my hands on my hips. There was blue smoke and the smell of sulfur and brimstone, Kurt had arrived in a green floral shirt left unbuttoned and beige shorts looking ready for the beach.

"Here I am, ready to give my all to the cause! Hula, hula!" Kurt said trying to do the hula with a surfboard in his hands, but stopped when he realized that the Blackbird was no longer there.

"Oh man!" Kurt exclaimed.

"We got totally ditched." Rogue said angrily.

"You can't blame Scott, He is meeting a brother he hasn't seen in ten years. I don't think I'd want a crowd of people either." I said.

"Hey, I'm thinking," Kurt said snapping his fingers as he got an idea. "Hawaii is not ze only beach in the vorld, right?" We all stared at him blankly. What was he getting at?

"Hello? Road trip anyone?" Kurt said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

XXX

"Hustle it up Rogue! Before Auntie O shows up and dries out our plans!" Evan said to Rogue as she ran towards me, Kurt and Evan in the X-van, that we may or may not have taken without any permission. Kurt was driving, as he was the best driver out of all of us, Evan sat in he front with Kurt and me and Rogue sat in the back. Kurt pulled back the hood and Rogue jumped in, but not before almost running over an orange cat.

"Ah hate cats." She mumbled.

"Hey!" I yelped in protest.

"Sorry kit." Rogue said smiling apologetically. "I only like you, not actually cats, like that one."

"That's okay." I told her.

"I couldn't find Jean, so I left her a note." Rogue said buckling up her seat belt, and we were on our way to the beach. I had put on my favorite blue bikini, a pink shirt over top, and aviator sunglasses. My hair, like usual was pulled back into ponytail.

"Ah've been goin' into meltdown, all covered up like this!" Rogue exclaimed tugging at her sleeves, as we neared the beech. "Ah hate it!"

"You should try being blue and furry! It's murder!" Kurt said switching off his image inducer.

"Yah, well I have more fur than you do Kurt, so both of you can stuff it!" I said, turning my image inducer off and letting my tail get some wind.

"Kurt! The road!" Rogue yelled as the road in front of us tore up. Kurt swerved around it, taking of the metal guard on the side of the road. The van was bumped twice before I could get a look behind us.

"Vat is going on?!" Fuzzy exclaimed.

"It's Lance Alvers and the rest of the Brotherhood." I said. Avalanche stuck out his hand and started to pull up the road behind us. It caught the back wheels and the car jumped, luckily it landed fine.

"I'll slow them down!" Evan said, throwing spikes at the other car. They did nothing other than stick into the lights. Avalanche made a pile of loose rocks fall in our way. Kurt quickly swerved the car so as not to crash into the rocks, but we ended up going off the road onto a dirt path. The path was bumpy and we all cried out, Blob appearing in front of us. Kurt tried to stop the car in time but It didn't work, we ran straight in the Blob, damaging the front of the car so that it was no longer drivable.

"Come here often?" Blob asked, crossing his meaty arms.

"Let's party." Lance said with an evil smirk. Blob picked up the truck, dumping the four of us onto the sand. Lance used his powers to make the sand swallow me, Rogue, Kurt and Evan.

I grabbed onto Evan, while Kurt grabbed Rogue and ported out of the sand. I phased me and Evan up to the top. By that time Toad and Lance were fighting with Rogue and Kurt.

"Time to prove yourself Evan." Quicksilver ran at Evan pushing him from my grasp.

"And you're staying behind!" Blob yelled, jumping up and landing right on top of me. It seemed that Blob forgot that I could simply phase out from underneath him, instead of being crushed.

"Yuck, Blob, you smell, now I really need to swim, though I will also need a shower." I started to feel faint, damn those heightened senses of smell. It was so over powering that I passed out.

XXX

I woke up not to long later with Kurt and Evan looking down at me.

"Katz? Are you all right?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine Fuzzy, Blob just really needs to take a shower." I said. Letting them help me up. "Where's Rogue?" I asked.

"She was taken by these giant metal ball things. Rogue, Blob, Quicksilver and Avalanche." Evan explained.

"And Toad?" I asked. Kurt pointed to a rock nearby with a fly buzzing around it. In a flash a green tongue popped out, caught the fly and disappeared.

We walked over just in time for the tongue to dart out again. Kurt grabbed hold of Toad's tongue and asked,

"Spill it Toad. What just happened? Vhere'd ze others go?"

"Okay, okay." Toad said. Kurt let his tongue go and it snapped back to Toad hitting him in the face.

"I don't owe that crummy Magneto nothing no more, that's for sure." Toad grumbled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Magneto, one major, mega mutant." Toad said hopping over. "He's separatin' the best from the worst, and we lost, guess what that makes us? Losers." Toad made an L sign on his forehead. Kurt grabbed the front of Toad's outfit.

"Vhat happens to ze vinners?" He demanded. Toad told us that they were taken away by giant metal balls, and brought to Magneto, though he didn't know where that was. We took the Brotherhood's car, since ours was trashed, back to the institute. When we got there we found the institute was in damaged, it looked like a big fight had gone on. Vases were broken, plants on the floor. The walls cracked, furniture was everywhere, it was terrible.

"Vow, what happened here?" Kurt asked.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"This place is trashed." Evan said.

"Awe man! You guys live like slobs." Toad said, hopping in after us.

"Storm?" I called out. "Storm, are you here?"

Out of nowhere Mystique landed in front of us four younger mutants.

"She's out, can I take a message?" Mystique said with a smirk. Toad laughed.

"If you're still here, then that means that you're a loser two." Toad laughed again, but was cut off when Mystique grabbed his front and lifted him in front of her.

"Don't ever call me that." She snarled.

"Vhat are you here for," Kurt paused and reluctantly added, "Mother."

"Simple truth," she said throwing Toad away. "Nobody discards me. Especially magneto, after all I have done for him. So I'm paying him a visit, we could go together, or I could go alone." Mystique stood facing us with her hands on her hips, like she was the leader.

"You won't be alone." A gruff voice from outside said. We turned around to see Mr. Logan walking through the door, his shirt and pants ripped up, but otherwise looking alright. "Magneto's got our friends, then we're goin' after them."

"Good." Mystique said. "But I know the man so I'm calling the shots."

Logan stood in front of her and said. "Then get your own ride." He turned back to us kids, "X-men, let's go."

Logan pushed her out of the way. Kurt, Evan and I walked past her without even looking at her, following Logan.

"Oh alright fine." She caved. "But I expect to be consulted."

We got into a new airplane we hadn't seen before. It was called the XM Velocity. We were the first people to fly in the smaller plane. I really hoped it didn't crash, it was only the first test flight.

"This thing cooks!" Logan said as we flew quickly and bumpily along the side of the moon.

"You here that metal strainin'? We're breakin' up!" Toad said as the metal started creaking.

"Couldn't be, this crate is built without an ounce of metal." Mr. Logan explained. My eyes widened. What did he say? Are we flying in plastic!

"We flyin' in what? Cheep plastic?" Toad asked exactly what I was thinking. "I need an air sick bag."

"Mr. Logan? Are you sure that that is safe when we are flying in space!" I said.

"Only one way to find out. It's work so far, hasn't it?" He said not calming me down in the slightest.

"I have got something huge on scanners, Asteroid M. Four hundred and sixty three miles and closing." Mystique reported.

We got in sight of the Asteroid just in time to be fired at by Who looked to be Scott and most likely his brother. They took out our propellers and we went down right to where they were. We skidded through the tunnel and into the main part of the... lair? Almost running over the two guys who had attacked us.

I phased Evan out of the air craft, Kurt teleporting out right after me. Toad and Wolverine jumped out the top. Mystique popped her head out with a sinister smile and said,

"Knock knock."

"Mystique," Magneto said. "You never could take no for an answer."

Mystique screamed, enraged and ran towards Magneto. Kicking him in the stomach and face. Then the fight started. Wolverine freed Rogue, Storm, Jean and the professor, Kurt dealt with the Blob while I saved Evan from being crushed under some rocks Lance had shaken off the roof.

From the look on his face when we phased back in front of him, he had though that Evan had been crushed. I put my feet on Evans shoulders and my hands there too. Evan jumped up and kicked Lance in the face then stomach, sending flying, passing out beside Blob. I jumped off his back and gave him a high five before I saw Mr. Logan wrestling with Sabertooth, not doing so well.

"I'll be right back, I just need to help Mr. Logan." I told Spyke before disappearing in the ground. I resurfaced right behind the enhanced Sabertooth. I stuck my hand through his chest and grabbed hold of his heart. He froze.

"Move and I rip it out." I hissed.

Sabertooth growled. "You wouldn't be able to, you don't have the heart."

"Oh yah," I countered. "Watch me." I squeezed his heart a tiny bit, letting him know that I meant what I said. Though I knew I couldn't, I could never kill anyone. I would only make him pass out.

"You wouldn't hurt your father, would you." Sabertooth snarled. My father?

******Hahaha cliff hanger! That's what you get for not reviewing! I have already started the next chapter and it should be up soon.**

******Please review and take my poll! **


	19. Kurtty19

******No reviews? Fine. No more chapters! Sorry if I sound selfish, but I'm not going to post it if no one cares enough to even review. Take a few seconds to review and you will get a chapter, but otherwise...**

******Chapter 18**

No he had to be lying. He sounded nothing like the voice I remembered. Sabertooth could not be my father. We didn't even look alike. Except we both have fur and feline characteristics... NO! I refused to believe it.

"Get out of here half-pint!" Mr. Logan commanded, from the ground, struggling to get up. I ignored him. I needed to know more, I need to know if Sabertooth was being the usual lying scum he was.

"You're lying, my father's dead." I said. I could not be related to this horrid man. He could _not _be my father.

"I never should have let you live." He growled. " You should have died when you were still in your mother's stomach, you ungrateful little brat. I should not have just left. I should have killed you while I had the chance. I gave you life and now you threaten to take mine away."

That confused me even more. My dad had died in a fire, he hadn't left. What was going on? My eyes started to water. This could not be happening! No I refuse to believe it! Sabertooth took advantage of my distracted state to fling me away, into the wall. But not before I manage to grab a clump of fur and stuff it in my pocket. A sample to see if he was really telling the truth. I flew through the wall, Sabertooth's hit had definitely broken some ribs. I phased back into the room and slumped against the wall, pain flaring in my chest. Sabertooth and Wolverine had gone back to fighting and Storm was urging everyone to get to the jet, the whole asteroid was collapsing around us.

Kurt appeared beside me.

"Kitty, ve need to go!" Kurt urged. He took hold of my hand and pulled me to my feet. I gasped in pain. My ribs felt like they were on fire. Kurt glanced at me, worried, before putting his arms around me and 'porting off.

We arrived in the Blackbird and quickly buckled in. We waited for a couple minutes, Logan, Jean and the professor finally coming on board, along with the Brotherhood. There was no sign of Scott or his brother.

Jean gasped and everyone looked over.

"Here they come!" She said, her voice filled with hope. At that moment the ship started to rock, falling sideways off of the launch pad. I screamed and held on tight to my seat. The pain flared as the seat belt was digging into my hurt ribs. I saw spots in my vision. Moments later we leveled out, so Scott and Alex could get on.

"Scott!" Jean called opening the door. Scott smiled, but had time to do nothing else. A falling rock hit the Blackbird, momentarily stopping us from taking off. With the Asteroid falling down, it looked like we were going to be crushed. I looked to Kurt. I wrapped my tail around his. He squeezed back lightly, trying to reassure me that everything was going to be alright.

Outside Scott and Alex shot red beams of light at the falling asteroid, blowing it up and saving us all. Everyone started walking out of the plane. I tried to get up, but my ribs screamed out in protest. Fuzzy quickly came over and helped me up, putting his arm under mine.

"Thanks Fuzzy." I said. He 'ported us out to where the rest of the group was crowded around Scott and Alex who had turned back to the way they were supposed to look. Scott was kneeling on the ground, Alex beside him.

"I'm sorry, all of you. Professor, I just... You know I-I made some bad choices." Scott said, struggling for words.

"More like misinformed choices, but we owe you our lives. Both you and your brother." The professor said, rolling closer to him, with Mr. Logan and Storm.

"So much for Havoc, huh?" Alex said.

"That's alright, the white hair looked lousy on you anyways." Scott said, ruffling his brothers hair.

"Hey, Scott. If nothing else, at least I have my brother back, and that's what really matters to me." Alex said.

"Yeah, me too. And I promise, nothing is ever going to split us up again." Scott hugged his brother. I smiled softly, they were finally reunited, after all that time, they had found each other. Just like me and Sabertooth... Though that was not a happy reunion. I felt jealousy surfacing but pushed it back down. I should be happy for the two brothers, besides I have a family back in Germany. More importantly I have my Fuzzy Elf. I looked up him and smiled. He kissed my forehead before looking back to Scott and Alex, leaning his cheek on the top of my head.

"With time, Alex, your powers will emerge on their own. And if you'll allow we will be there to help you along the way." The professor said, looking around at the group of us with pride. "All of us, together, unified, because we are the X-Men." We stood there for several more seconds, enjoying the feeling of being together, the feeling of family.

We got back onto the Blackbird with the Brotherhood that wanted nothing to do with us.

When we got back to the mansion I was taken to the Medical Bay, to check out by ribs. I had two broken and three bruised. Jean quickly patched me up, Kurt stayed with me the whole time. When Jean was finished. The Professor came to see me.

"I understand, from your thoughts, that you have a question for me." He said. I nodded and pulled out the clump of fur from my pocket.

"When I was holding off Sabertooth he said..." I paused not really sure how to put it. "He told me that he is my-my father." I bowed my head not wanting to meet anyones eyes.

"I took a clump of his fur to see if you could run a DNA match." I said. The Professor gently took it from my hand.

"The results will take a while to come out. Why don't you wash up and I will notify you when I know the answer." The Professor said. I nodded and climbed out of the bed. My ribs ached but I ignored the pain. Kurt looked at me, confusion in his eyes. I looked away sadly. If I was the daughter of Sabertooth, I was the daughter of Wolverine's worst enemy, I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me, I wouldn't blame anyone if they hated me for that matter. I know I'm not that happy with myself at the moment.

Kurt followed me out of the Hospital Wing, walking beside me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me. I leaned into him, taking more weight off my heavy steps. We arrived at my bedroom and I phased us through the door, Rogue was in the dinning room, probably getting bugged by Evan.

"I should go take a shower." I said quietly and started walking away.

"Wait, Katz. Come here for a moment." Kurt said. I turned around and walked back to him. He wrapped his arm around me, his chin resting on the top of mine.

"Why do I have to be related to _him! _Sabertooth of all people!" I said.

"You don't know that yet, he could have been lying. At least your mozzer isn't Mystique." Kurt pointed out.

"I guess you are right," I sighed. "but what will everyone think now?"

"Zey won't think any different of you. You are still the same person before ve knew who your dad vas. If they do think of you any less, then zey have me to deal vith." Kurt said. I smiled at him.

"I love you Kurt." I said.

"I love you too, Kitty." He said kissing me.

XXX

I stood outside the door to the professor office, I was not sure if I was ready. I now knew what Kurt had gone through when he found out Mystique was his mother. It was a horrible feeling, like a part of them was part of you. I wanted nothing more than to reject every piece of Sabertooth.

"Come in, Kitty." Came the Professor voice from inside. I nervously opened the door to see the Professor sitting at his desk. I could tell by the look on his face that the news was not good.

"Have a seat." The professor said motioning to the chair across his desk. I crossed the room and sat down.

"Amber," He said, using my actual name. It was strange to be called that again, no one here did anymore. "We ran the test a few times, just to be sure that it was correct, but the same answer came out every time. Frankly, no one here expected this, but Sabertooth is your biological father."

I hung my head in defeat. I had hoped that for once Sabertooth was lying, but apparently he hadn't been.

"But professor, I may not remember what my father looked like, but I do remember his voice. Sabertooth sound nothing like the man I remembered." I said in desperation. The professor nodded thoughtfully.

"Come back here two days from now after school, when you have had time to rest, we can see if I can find anything then." The professor paused, "You say you do not remember what your parents looked like?"

"I have never been able to remember what they look like, I just draw a blank. Whenever I dream of them they have light coming out from behind them, and they are too bright to look at." I told him. The professor nodded, thinking.

"We will have to see what I can do in two days, until then, get some rest, you need it." He said with a gentle smile. I nodded, he was right, I was exhausted, only having realized when he told me.

"Thank you, Professor." I said standing up to leave. He nodded and smiled. I phased through the door and headed in the direction of Kurt's bedroom. I couldn't sleep alone when I had just found out Sabertooth was my father. I needed some sort of comfort.

I knocked on Kurt's door after cleaning up. I got no answer, so I phased through the door. The lights were off and I could hear the shower running. It seemed he was still cleaning off. I walked to the middle of the room and sat down on the bed. I picked up one of the three pictures on his bedside table. It was a picture Rogue had taken when we were having fun one day in the pool. I had phased out of the ground, trying to get revenge on him for soaking me. He was standing on the edge of the pool and I had snuck up behind him and pushed him into the pool. Unfortunately his tail had wrapped around my waist, pulling me in after him. The picture was taken when we both popped up out of the water, laughing. Big smiles on our faces.

The second picture had been taken by me, when he and Rogue were having a sibling moment in the living room. Rogue had him pinned down on the ground, big smiles on their faces.

The third picture was one when we were younger and still at the circus. It was taken by the knife thrower. It was me, Kurt and Mom and Dad, if I could still even call them that. I sighed putting the picture I was holding back. It was just then that the shower stopped and Kurt walked out in his pajamas, a white short sleeved shirt and white pants.

"Oh, hey Fuzzy." I said getting off of his bed. I walked over to him, putting my arms around his neck and burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"Sabertooth is my dad. I have part of _him _in my veins." I mumbled. Kurt put wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace.

"But that doesn't change who you are, you are still my Kätzchen. Just like how I'm still your Fuzzy even though my mozzer is Mystique." Kurt said. I sighed.

"I know, I just- It's just hard."

"I know Kätz." Kurt said, "You should probably get some rest."

"Can I stay with you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, lieb." He said. I was soon snuggled up to Kurt, my eyelids drooping.

"Goodnight, Fuzzy." I said.

"Gute Nacht, Kätzchen." He said kissing my forehead.

******Sooooo, did you like it? If you did, please let me know or this will be the last post you get! I need two reviews to continue!**


	20. Kurtty 20

******Thanks to Dark Lord of the X-Men, kaezae12 and Guest for your reviews!**

**I am thinking about writing about an AU universe with this Kitty and how she would survive in the 1700's and it would revolve around pirates. Would anyone read it?**

******Chapter 20**

Life went on like normal, we went to school, had fun with our friends, fought as the X-Men together, almost got exposed as mutants no thanks to the brotherhood and Jean lost control of her telepathic powers. We had top help her get them back under control, but no matter what I did I could not get the feeling that Sabertooth was not the man I knew as my father. He said he left, did that mean that I had another adopted dad? I still hadn't told anyone about my father, the only people who knew were the Professor, Logan, Storm and Kurt. I just wasn't ready to tell anybody. I would, but it would take time.

One morning, while the new recruits were having a training session, I went down to find the youngest one, Jamie, who was feeling sick, sitting on one of the living room couches watching Transformers: The Animated Series. I smiled when I saw him totally zoned out, starring at the T.V. Jamie looked so innocent. It was terrible that such a young boy would soon be dealing with so much hatred from the world.

I went and sat down on the couch, picking up my book. Kurt was volunteering to be the victim in the training session and all the rest of my friends were out enjoying the day. I decided against going with them, for some alone time.

Jamie looked over at me when I sat down. I smiled at him, opening my book, he smiled shyly back.

"Do you want to watch something else?" Jamie asked softly. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm just going to read." I said. He nodded and we stopped talking for about five minutes, until Jamie turned back to me and asked,

"Your name is Amber Pryde, right?"

"Yes, it is. Though most people call me Kitty." I said.

"Do you like Transformers?" He asked. I chuckled.

"I don't know, I've never watched it, do you like it?" I asked Jaimie. He nodded enthusiastically.

"I love it! It's so great!" He exclaimed. I smiled,

"I'll have to take your word for it." I said.

"You could watch it with me." He offered.

"I could, but truthfully I never have watched much T.V." I said. Jamie's mouth hung open.

"How could you not? T.V is amazing!" Jamie looked at me in disbelief.

"My parents couldn't afford a T.V When I was younger, then, well, um." I wasn't sure what to say, should I tell him about my past? I guess I could, many of the new recruits already did. "My house was burnt down and I had to go on the run, eventually made it to a traveling Circus and they definitely did not have a T.V. After that I came here."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jamie said. I shrugged,

"It's alright, I don't mind." I said.

"Why did you run?" The twelve year old asked.

"A mutant hunting group was looking for me, I was a lot easier to spot than the normal mutants." I explained.

"Can I- Can I, um... Do you mind if I _pet_ you?" Jamie asked looking shy. I smiled. That wasn't the first time since the new mutants came that I had been asked that question.

"Sure, I don't bite." I said, grinning and moving closer and sticking out my arm. Jamie slowly stuck out his hand and placed it on my arm. His eyes widened,

"You feel just like my cat back home!" Jamie said happily.

"I am part cat." I pointed out. Jamie went on to tell me how he had always had his power. When the baby spanked him when he had first been born, he duplicated. His parents had to move to Kansas where they lived on a farm. He was sent here to learn to control his powers as he has a tendency to be clumsy and fall or hit things causing him to duplicate.

After a while Jamie started to get tired, his eyelids started drooping and he couldn't pay attention to the T.V. I told him he should go up to his bed, but he refused. It didn't take long for Jamie to fall asleep. His head rested against my shoulder, his mouth open, breathing through his nose and occasionally making little snoring noises. Jamie looked so young and innocent in his sleep. An innocence I never had at that age. My sleep was filled with nightmares.

Eventually Jamie's head fell off my shoulder and onto my lap. I wasn't sure if I should phase out or leave him there, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Sometime, about a half hour into his sleep Jamie reached around as though trying to find something.

"Jamie?" I asked, uncertain.

"Ashes." Jamie mumbled in his sleep. His hand came into contact with my arm and he stopped searching. He pulled my arm towards him and wrapped my arm in his, like he was holding a teddy bear, but more accurately a cat. I guess Ashes was the name of his cat. I let him hold my arm. Maybe he was feeling a little home sick. I went back to reading my book.

An hour or so later Kurt walked into the living room.

"Um, Kitty?" He asked from behind me.

"Hey, Fuzzy." I said quietly, "How was the training session?"

"I now have to spend ze next two veeks, grounded, vith no powers, and two training sessions a day. To top it all off I have to be vith Tabitha. She is crazy!" Kurt flopped down on the couch. He spotted Jamie and raised his eyebrows.

"Vhat happened here?" Kurt glared at the sleeping form of Jamie. I chuckled.

"Jamie fell asleep watching the T.V. Why? You jealous that your girlfriend is being taken by a twelve year old who is home sick?" I asked with a smile. Kurt frowned.

"Am not." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, okay then. I was going to offer you a cuddle, but you know, you're obviously not interested." I pretended to read my book as he scowled, opened his mouth and shut it a couple times before sighing.

"Could I still get that cuddle?" Kurt asked sheepishly.

"Of course." I said. He wrapped his arms around me, my empty arm going around his waist. It seemed like Kurt was also exhausted as he fell asleep within the first fifteen minutes. What was with everyone today? I was wide awake.

Logan came in, looked at me, frowned, shook his head, then opted to go to some other room, about half an hour after Fuzzy fell asleep. I was stuck like that for the next two hours, watching cartoons on the T.V.

Both Kurt and Jamie started to stir as the smell of food wafted through the room. Kurt was the first to wake up. After giving me a kiss, he ported off to get ready for dinner. Jamie woke up soon after, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Jamie." I said. His head turned towards me, his eyes wide. Jamie's cheeks suddenly turned a red colour.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Jamie said, embarrassed.

"That's alright, I didn't mind." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks you." Jamie said.

"You're welcome." I said. "Now why don't we get some dinner?"

XXX

Kurt and Tabitha snuck out to the carnival together, though for Tabby, it wasn't fun. Her estranged dad had tracked her down and had tried to get her to steal from the school. The X-Men and the Brotherhood stopped her from going through with it. After, she joined the Brotherhood, not liking the rules at the Institute. I was fine with that. Tabitha had been relentlessly flirting with Kurt and no matter how many times he tried to get her to stop she would just keep coming.

All was good again. Even though we were all punished for having a party when the oldest X-Men were out. Scott and Jean had been 'distracted' and stuck in the woods, far away from the institute. Unfortunately someone got into Cerebro and thought it was some type of game, almost severely hurting us all.

A week or so from then the boys bathroom was trashed. Someone had ripped a sink from the wall, and by the looks of it, thrown it at the opposite wall. Kurt thought it was his Chemistry teacher, Mr. McCoy. According to everyone he was the best teacher at Bayville, too bad I didn't have any classes with him, I didn't even know what he looked like! Though the name Hank McCoy did sound strangely familiar...

XXX

Hank McCoy walked towards the Xavier Institute through the rain. The monster inside him was growing bigger, he felt like he could no longer control it. McCoy was loosing control and that was why he had come to the Institute, he was in search of a man who had helped him take control years ago: Professor Charles Xavier.

The big man walked up to the door and knocked. Jean Grey answered, he recognized her from his senior gym class.

"Mr. McCoy," Jean said, sounding surprised, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Jean. I'm here to see professor Xavier." Hank said. Lightning struck outside and the thunder rolled as Jean guided her gym teacher to Professor Xavier's office, making small talk about class on the way, but Hank really couldn't focus on that. He had a much more pressing issue.

"Come in." Came the professor's voice from the inside of the office. Jean left and Hank McCoy entered.

"How can I help you, Hank?" Xavier asked. Hank stood by the fire, staring into it, hands in his pockets.

"You reached out to me when I was a young," Hank huffed in a sort of regretful way, walking away from the fire. "I realize now I should have listened, I can't control it anymore, professor. I need your help." Hank placed his large hands on the professors desk.

"Tell me, Hank, what have you been feeling?" The professor asked.

"It's like I've got an _animal_ inside of me... A _beast_, and it's-it's tearing me to pieces." Hank put a hand to his forehead, he couldn't do it anymore, he felt so defeated.

"But somehow you have managed to repress it all these years," The professor said, rolling around to the front of the desk where Hank was. "How?"

"Through a serum I created," Hank explained. "but it's not working anymore. _Please_, you have to help me, before somebody gets hurt." Hank pleaded with the professor.

"Hm, have a seat." The professor said. Hank sat down on one of the light purple chairs Xavier always had in his office. The professor put his hand against Hank's forehead, both of the men closing their eyes. Inside Hanks mind the professor was in the dark, mist swirling around. Xavier could hear growling, but not see anything, when out of nowhere came a blue beast, with sharp teeth and nails, lunging at him. The professor pulled out of Hank's mind with a startled gasp. Xavier put a hand on his face, this was not good.

"What did you see?" Hank asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Hank, there's nothing I can do for you." Xavier said.

"No! Don't say that, I'm to dangerous to be trusted!" Hank exclaimed.

"Agreed, which means you might need to make certain _sacrifices_ until you get this under control." The professor said gravely.

"You don't understand, teaching is my life!" Hank said getting up out of his chair. "I'd be nothing without it! Ever since the loss of my daughter and wife, teaching has been my only source of happiness!"

"I'm sorry about your family, Hank, I didn't know." The professor said sadly. Hank hung his head, he would do anything to see the two of them again, but nothing can bring back the dead.

"This mutation," The professor continued on, it would not do Hank any good to dwell in his sorrow. "it's a natural part of you, the only way to suppress it is to use your strength of will."

"I've tried that, it doesn't work." Hank said.

"You stopped when you started depending on the serum, you've got to reach within, it's the only way."

"I'm just worn out." Hank shook his head, "I can't fight it anymore. Thank you, professor, I will be going."

"Goodbye Hank." The professor said. As Hank McCoy left the professor thought over the mental picture the other man had projected at the thought of his lost family. An image of a woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes, and a young girl, who had a striking resemblance to her mother. Same hair, same eyes and same face shape. The professor knew who she was instantly, in fact she was a student at the Xavier institute. That girl was Amber Pryde.

******Haha! A cliff hanger! Not really though, you probably can guess who it is.**

******Please review! I will not post if I get zero!**


End file.
